


Run! Like the Prey that you are ~

by Justamultifandomfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Modern Era?), Abuse, Anger, Caught, Chases, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, F/M, Feels, Giving Up, Held Down, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt, Kidnapping, Language, Light Angst, Mention of punishment, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Protagonist, Sad, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, There is More or less a confession, Trauma, Villain/Protagonist, Violence, not a good one for now but it‘s evolving I guess, relationship, the villain gets quite a bit pissed off, tried to escape, wants to give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamultifandomfan/pseuds/Justamultifandomfan
Summary: Honestly, this should of had never happened. If this idiot had been unable to close the huge door to his castle, I don’t see why I should stay in the aforementioned castle like a good girl. Especially since I am literally a prisoner here. I mean what did he think I would do? Close the fort gently and kiss goodbye to my last chance of escape? Yeah right...So of course I escaped. I probably should have thought it through a bit. I should have especially realized that he wasn’t stupid enough (as much as it pains me to say that) to have forgotten to lock the doors to his castle. And now I have unleashed the beast. And he shall not rest until he has caught something that will ease his ire. His little fox, his prey...me.God, why is it always me.Or how a tentative of escape becomes a nightmare for me and a predator/prey game for the handsome villain (my captor).
Relationships: Antagonist/protagonist ; villain/protagonist
Kudos: 6





	Run! Like the Prey that you are ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first fic I uploaded here!  
> To be honest I don’t really know how it happened, but I had an idea of what I wanted to write about and suddenly (insert fuzzy thoughts) there was this fiction.  
> I am a big supporter of this villain and protagonist hate and something else relation. Like the protagonist really doesn’t like the villain but does see how strong and respected he is, but the villain actually likes the protagonist. So he just whisks the protagonist away with him. And the protagonist is sure that the villain is going to kill him. But no, the villain just is kind of an ass sometime and doesn’t know how to voice gentle thoughts.  
> Anyways, before this becomes a way too long Intro, I Hope you will enjoy this fanfic! I hope it will bring you some relief from a long day, or simply some happiness! I send you lots of virtual hugs ;)

I delicately put the book I was reading on the small table, right next to my armchair. I had tried really hard to distract myself but to no avail. I sighed, looking out through the slightly fogged up window. It had rained not so long ago, the air was still damp. The pretty plants growing right outside of the window seemed to be covered in small pearls, twinkling and soaking up the rain. 

I looked around. The library I was in gave off dark academia vibes, with the ebony bookshelves aligned in 5 neat ranges, the stone Columns and the fire place, next to which I had put my reading chair. I winced slightly and frowned, this will not do. I gently stood up, a bit hunched over. 

I walked up to the big oak door and swung it open a bit too forcefully. My body twisted with the additional force. I winced again and put a light hand over my stomach. Shaking it of, I tiptoed lightly in the big stone hallway. Stealthy, I came up to an intersection. Right was the big stair case and the rooms, left was the kitchen and the garden. 

I was about to turn right when a very very light noise pricked my ears. Like the light stutter of a door that isn’t closed all the way and comes to clink lightly against it’s frame. 

My gaze raised towards the entrance door, I couldn’t believe it. Checking my surrounding, I padded up to the door. I couldn’t believe it, it was open! I took the heavy Handel in my grip, feeling the coldness of the metal spreading through my hand. It felt good, I thought about what I was doing for a second... Then, having made up my mind, my grip got stronger and with one last glance around, I pulled the huge door towards me, praying to all the gods in existence that it wouldn’t make any noise. I tensed up, expecting something to happen to me, a hand to fall on my shoulders or a thundering voice. But no, nothing except the gentle rustling of leaves outside graced my ears. I took a big breath, and took of. I ran. Fast. As fast as my body would allow me. 

I didn’t look behind me. I didn’t think. 

No thoughts. 

Head empty. 

I just felt. 

My body reliving after being locked inside for so long. 

The dark clouds in my mind clearing up. As if they were chased away by the slight breeze blowing through my hair. 

My barefoot feet’s feeling the soft, slightly damp grass under me. Filling me up with an indescribable feeling. 

The high herbs grazing my tights. The trees leafs swirling in an endless dance all around me. The birds singing songs for their only enjoyment and the rest of the forests. 

I tripped, my hands braced for impact, I rolled down on the ground, grunting. Laying down on the earth, you get a whole other point of view of life. I could see the trees canopy over my head, lightly rustling under the slight cold breeze. I saw birds flying form one branch to the other. A small frog jumped on a leaf next to my shoulder, I angled my head to see it better. It’s pretty green color was a treat for my eyes. He croaked and jumped over me to land on another small leaf. I followed it with my gaze, a small giggle escaping me. I leaned my head back down, a peaceful sigh escaping me. In this calm environment, I felt I could relax a bit again. At least more than I did for quite some time. I heard rustling and padding. Water flowing and squirrels climbing trees. I inhaled the fresh air, feeling my body relax even more. 

Gosh that felt good. I sat up, taking in all what nature had to offer to my eyes. Slowly climbing up to my feet, I dusted myself off. ”I should be on my way” I whispered to myself. Walking was definitely better for my body than running and , bonus point, I could still take the scenery in. 

I heard something shift in a small tree not far from me. I looked over, not distinguishing what had made that noise. I kept on walking, now a bit more aware of my surroundings. Not two minutes later, I heard some rustling from another place around me. I tensed up and mentally cursed. 

Well the relaxation was good while it lasted. 

Suddenly, I heard a branch crack a few meters behind me. 

Now it was certain, I had been followed. Of course. Why am I even surprised. What did I thought? That I could just escape from him like that? No, let’s not start this now. What should I do? I should run. I have almost no chances of escape but still. I don’t want to go back there. Please...He will take me back. By force. No. I can’t do this...anymore. 

I felt myself starting to get chocked up by a repressed sob. I pushed it down and started to run. The pain in my stomach spiked again. F*ck. My blood was rushing in my temples and my heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest. I lost my footing for a second, making me stumble and again feel this sharp pain. 

Out of breath, my last resort was to take some hazardous turn, hoping whoever was following me, wouldn’t know where I went (which was very unlikely). 

I threw myself behind a big tree, inhaling sharply, and tried to become one with it. As I was struggling to get my breathing under control, my ears strained to catch any noises indicating someone would have come close to my hiding place. I must have waited there for five good minutes and I still didn’t hear anything, almost like my follower had vanished, or stopped completely. 

But I knew him, he wouldn’t stop. He lives for the thrill of the chase, I never had a chance to begin with. And just as I thought that, of course, I heard steps, coming from the other side of the tree. 

They stopped and then came his voice. His dark, cold but velvety voice.

”Well little fox, as much as I enjoyed our little chase...“ the steps had started again, they were coming around. I pushed myself up as best as I could. ”...It’s time to go home now“ 

I felt something almost solid well up in me. Just icing me from the inside. My breath came out in rough pants. I bowed my head, screwing my eyes shut. I didn’t want to see him. I couldn’t. My hair came in front of my face, forming a curtain, hiding me from his intense gaze. I heard the steps coming to a stop right in front of me. I could hear his steady breath in comparison to my uneven ones. I could almost picture his face with his stupid smirk in my mind. I frowned. I wouldn’t just let him dispose of me as he wished. I would at least make some trouble if I couldn’t escape. Grounding my teeths, I slowly raised my head to look up at him. 

He seemed so pleased with himself, like the cat who had caught the bird. Which I guess he kind of did, but still that look was pissing me off. 

”You‘ve been a naughty little one, haven’t you“ he said in a fake condescending tone. It wasn’t a question but a statement. He leaned in ”We shall do something about that once we‘re back home. You‘ll wish you hadn’t opened this door“ he whispered darkly right next to my ear. 

„No“ my eyes widened slightly. I did not just say that out loud. 

He leaned back a little to look at my appearance. His eyes narrowed but the condescending (fake) smile stayed on his face. „No? Did I just hear that right? Did you say no? To me?“ he asked incredulous, but I could hear the dangerous edge to his voice. 

I had two choices and both would end badly for me. So what’s the point not to say what I think, if I am going to get punished anyways. I locked eyes with him and spat. 

„Yes, I said No. You might want to have your ears checked“ 

He looked at me, his features betrayed his disbelief at the fact that I had dared talk back to him. „Huh,“ he chuckled darkly „ I thought I had beaten that attitude out of you. It would seem you‘ll be needing another lesson“ 

Before putting myself into even more trouble, I decided to flee, running off to my right. 

But of course he was ahead of my thought process. In 3 steps he had caught me in his tight hold. I felt his hard chest heating up my back that was pressed up to it. His arms were crossing over my body and maintained my own blocked at my sides. I tried to struggle, headbutt him or step on his foot, but nothing worked as he just tightened his hold on my body. 

„So that’s already been 4 infractions to my rules baby. You know what that means.“

„Yeah right, the crazy Rules i have been forced to abide to from the moment you took me and locked me away in your mansion.“ I sneered back, I don’t really know from where I got the courage to talk back to him. 

I heard him growl in my ear and he tightened his grip even more on my smaller body. 

I unintentionally whimpered. 

Of course he caught up on it, but thought I was just scared by his growl. 

„Remember who you‘re talking to little fox. I‘ll make you regret saying that. Except if you excuse yourself politely, the way I want you to excuse yourself.“ 

Now It was my time to almost growl out loud. I shook my head. There is no way I’ll show any kind of recognition to this freak, and especially not respect. 

He laughed „ Ha, very well foxy, but you can’t say I didn’t offer you a way to avoid what’s going to happen. I twisted and then pushed against him to get out of the circle of his arms. He just watched, a light sneer on his face. 

„As if you‘d ever cut me a square deal“ I said lowly, my flight instincts tingling. 

He must of had known what I was hoping to do because he spoke up. „I wouldn’t try to flee again, baby. Because, I’ll add one more week to your punishment“ 

Despite not wanting to show him how much his threat was affecting me, I shudder. 

His smirk broadened again. „And I know exactly which punishment to use: the one you despise the most.” 

Panic rose up in me again, everything in me was blocked, my mind was screaming at me but I couldn’t move as flash backs came over me. Breathing was starting to get dicficult and I felt tears well up in my eyes. 

I blinked them away. 

I couldn’t show weakness to this man. 

But he already knew. 

He always knew. 

He came forward as I tentatively took a step backward. This kicked my body into gear again. I couldn’t think properly anymore, the fear of having to go back with this man and the panic over the certain punishment had worked me into a frenzy. 

My mind went on autopilot and I jumped on him. He wasn’t expecting this I think. We both fell to the ground. Me sitting on his waist. We locked eyes again. His intense eyes searching. 

What? What was he looking for? 

My jaw clenched. My body pulsed. I balled my fists up. We weren’t breaking eye contact. He wasn’t moving except for his pupils who seemed to pulsate. 

Lightning fast I raised my arm. He didn’t flinch, merely flicking his gaze as if to asses my position. I got ready to swing, the momentum starting, I was bringing one hell of a punch down. Then his gaze landed on mine again, all trace of smirk gone, his eyes seemed to shine. As if he was daring me to hit him. Telling me to go ahead. 

It happened in a fraction of seconds. 

My fist collided...

...next to his head.

I couldn’t hit him. 

That earnest look he gave me had cut short to my swing. 

“Now what, little fox?” He asked in his deep voice. I snapped back to attention and immediately shuffled back frantically. 

I had to get away from him.

I couldn’t hurt him so I had to flee him. 

In my haste of standing up, I missed the rock behind me. My Ankle hit it hard, sending me in a formidable trip backward, right down a slope. I rolled a few meters down, my momentum being stopped by one very sturdy tree trunk (again). 

The impact took my breath away. I hunched over wheezing. 

As air was slowly coming back to me, by little pants from my opened mouth, I heard him shuffle down the slope to get to me. 

“What is with you today? You normally aren’t this clumsy“ 

Too focused on the pain radiating in all my lower abdomen, I ignored him. I shouldn’t have. 

Next thing I knew, someone was kneeling right in front of me and yanking my chin up, forcing eye contact again. His handsome face was an indistinguishable blur to me, due to the tears that had collected in my eyes. 

Immediately he let go of my chin, and I even think I heard a quiet “sh*t” being uttered. But that was probably my imagination. 

And I was busy thinking about other things such as trying to make the pain stop. I was sitting on the ground, back against the tree, almost curling into a ball, anything to ease the tension and pain. 

“Darling, are you all right? Did you injure yourself?” I heard him ask me, all ounces of threat or sarcasm gone from his voice this time. 

I just whimpered in response. 

This time I am certain to have heard a curse word leave those plump lips. “Okay, you are obviously not in your normal state, what is going on? I don’t think it just had to do with the fall” 

I curled up in a tighter ball, cuddling my legs to my chest and hiding my face there. 

I heard a quite “ahh” and then suddenly I felt something being draped over my shoulders. I recoiled but his hushing voice brought me some explanation that calmed me down a bit. “Calm down darling, it’s just my coat. I didn’t touch you, you’re fine.” 

I shuddered but accepted the coat. 

It felt nice and warm. 

And it smelled good too, like campfire and vanilla. 

I burrowed deeper into it. 

I might have heard a chuckle coming from somewhere but I didn’t acknowledged it. 

After some time, I had calmed down enough to be aware of my surrounding again. He was still there, sitting in front of me, wearing a strange look on his face. 

“Baby, we have to get you home.” He told me in a soft voice that I had never heard him use. 

I didn’t even think he was capable of it. 

My breath hitched and I felt another wave of unwelcome stress and feelings coming up whitin me. 

Then, I felt a warm hand on my cheek. 

Vanilla. 

I looked up, he was observing me, a soft look in his eyes. 

What was with him? He was stressing me even more out with this uncharacteristic attitude of his. 

“Calm down darling, I have decided that there won’t be any punishment. No one is going to hurt you.” 

I shuddered at the punishment word but kept eye contact with him. 

I almost wanted to believe him, there was something that seemed so earnest in his eyes, but I knew better then that. 

Slowly, only because, I don’t posses the energy to do it quickly anymore, I dislodged my face away from his hand and scooted a bit farther away from him. I saw emotions race through his eyes, anger and annoyance as well as something else I couldn’t put a name on. He was silent for a while... 

It was staring to get darker, I believe couds were taking over the sky. It was going to rain soon again. 

I tried to get up but I had pushed my body past his limits. My legs were trembling from the effort and the stomach pain was absolutely unbearable, I had to kneel down again but couldn’t do that either. 

Before I could fall down, two arms caught me and pulled me into laps. 

I was getting exhausted with this whole day. 

I started to struggle but then realized how useless this all was. 

I would never escape. 

I had realized it now. 

I was just so tired of everything. 

I just didn’t have it in me anymore. 

I would let him have me. 

After all this struggle, i finally realized it only brought me pain. 

So I might as well just give up and save myself the trouble. 

Before he even had to open his mouth to probably threaten me to stay still, I carefully laid my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beat. So he actually had a heart. I didn’t though he had. But it didn’t mattered anymore anyways. 

„ You win............. I give up .“ I uttered, my voice expressing how drained I was. 

I was running on empty, I didn’t have anything or anyone worth fighting for anymore, he had made sure of it, so what was the point of all this. 

I was pushed of his laps unto the ground. Losing balance, I fell on my back. 

Grimacing, I was rubbing my sore back “Wh...“. 

«What do you mean you give up?». 

I raised my gaze to his and was shocked to find a look of utter rage. 

I shuffled away from him, I had only once seen that look on his face. 

And it terrified me. 

People had named this particular expression. 

It had become a legend because no one who saw it lived to tell the tale. 

The Kematian Angel

I felt my whole body seize as his golden eyes took a Bordeaux tint. 

I had the feeling his face was morphing but I knew it was just that horrifying expression of his that modified the whole traits of his face. 

His mouth opened slowly. 

And then he bellowed: ”YOU WANT TO GIVE UP?? WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO GIVE UP?“ 

I couldn’t help myself, I screamed. 

I was terrified. 

By an incredible rush of energy, I was able to stand. I rushed for the slope and tried to climb up. The energy of desperation had me cling onto a big root and I ascended. As I was almost all the way up, something seized my ankle and pulled me back down. I tried to grab onto what I could but to no avail, I just succeeded in getting covered in mud. 

I Plummeted down in the ditch, right in front of him, the monster. 

My monster.

„You Aren’t  Allowed to give UP! I enjoy our little  games too much.“ 

I curled up, there was no use for running. I was trembling, my whole body vibrating, I was so scared. Why couldn’t all of this just finally be over. 

„Come ON! Try and flee! Run. Like the prey you are. RUN.”

Each word made me flinch more and more. 

The last one had been yelled with such authority that my most basic instincts kicked in. 

I was brought into the mind of a prey. 

This was a life or death situation. 

That’s what my instinct was yelling at me. My feet’s came under my body and suddenly I was up, suddenly, I felt light. I saw trees pass me and the path I was on was moving. I couldn’t comprehend. It took my a few seconds to realize that I was indeed running. 

This proves that the body really can do amazing things when put in an extrem case scenario. 

I hear a laugh, that sounded more like a howl than a laugh. 

He was coming. I had never seen him like this. 

Never. 

He always wanted to play me, hurt me even. Physically and mentally. But he never expressed the want to kill me. But now, I know that this isn’t one of his twisted games anymore. He is aiming for the kill. I don’t think he is still conscious at this point, of what he is doing. 

But why? My words triggered him. 

I had always thought that that was what he wanted. 

For me to give up. 

To finally have been broken by his hands. 

A nice toy for him to play with. 

For him to be able to do whatever he wanted with me. 

Crash, crash, BOOM

A black mass landed right on my path, effectively stopping my race. It raised his head and I saw those blood colored irises. I shrieked. 

I didn’t have time to react, I was once again on the floor on my back. 

I had closed my eyes. 

Please make it quick. 

My tears were now trailing down freely. I knew he would be the death of me. But quite so literally. 

I felt his hot breath fanning over my face. I estimated him maybe 15 cm away from my face. I clenched my eyes even harder. My whole face was probably scrunched up at this point. 

« Open your eyes. » I don’t think, I even have it in me anymore. 

I stayed unresponsive. 

A growl. 

« Open. Your. Eyes » my eyelids fluttered, I opened my left eye very slightly. After he made no move, I opened both very slowly. 

I exhaled carefully, as to not set him off. But I couldn’t restrain the tears. They kept on falling freely. 

I studied him, he was leaning over me. His face seemed a little less demonic, but I I was still terrified of even breathing too much. 

I saw movement on my peripheral vision and I immediately closed my eyes and tired to make me as small as possible. 

Almost as a flash back from not even thirty minutes ago, I felt his warm hand lightly stroke my cheek. The thumb carefully whipped the tears away, but it was no use. New ones were immediately replacing the others. I just couldn’t find myself to care anymore if I was crying in front of him and I was too afraid to bring my own hand up to wipe them away. 

I hear him inhale sharply, then his eyes widened. 

Seconds after they were back to the ethereal golden hue they normally have. 

I still didn’t dare to make a move despite how terrible everything felt. 

He backed of. 

His hands leaving the place they had planted themselves, right next to the sides of my head. 

He sat back slowly on his heels, as if he was trying not to spook a wild animal. Even once he was off of me, I still didn’t dare make a move. He looked over at me and then off to the side, from where he had come from. 

I hadn’t realized but there were claw marks on some trees as well as smaller trees having fallen down. 

My mind cataloged this information but wasn’t able to process it. I could only see a part of his face but I think I could recognize something like shame on his features. 

His eyes then chanced a look at me again, catching my tearful eyes and his expression morphed to what I believe might be shame and guilt. 

I blinked, utterly disconnected to reality. 

I was seeing him but not really. He sighed and took my arm lightly. 

My whole body reared back as if it had been burned. 

It was such a violent reaction it gave even me a whiplash. 

White searing hot pain was the next thing I felt. 

For a few seconds everything went black. 

When my eyes opened again, I distinguished his very worried looking face. 

I blinked innocently, clueless to what had happened. At that moment, I felt myself being pulled up against his chest. 

I didn’t react. For some time, he was seemingly just content with holding me close to him. 

After that he set me down, making sure that I couldn’t fall back again. 

I looked up at him, my eyes full of questions. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if he didn’t wanted to face what he was about to say. 

“I am truly sorry darling, that should have never happened. I am... I... am... just. No. That shouldn’t have happened. I am giving you my sincere apologies.” He opened his eyes again and searched mine. “For everything. I was more than unfair, I was horrible, a beast towards you all this time. I can’t imagine what I would have done in your place. I just...don’t give up...please. I.. you...have meaning to me. I can’t, no, I won’t loose you.” He chocked out a sigh. 

I stayed silent. 

That was the least thing I was excepting, but on another side, I really thought I would never hear it, so... 

“Just...let me try, I know I’ll never be able to truly make it up to you, but please. I am begging you, let me try to make it up to you” 

I lowered my head, feeling like a stone was setting in my stomach and something was stopping me from answering. 

I needed time. 

This was...unexpected. 

I really thought I was dying there. 

And I knew he couldn’t be trusted. 

I also couldn’t forget all that had happened to me while I was under his “care”. 

Despite it all, I had been able to find a way of life where I wouldn’t be too bothered. I had accès to many things and won privileges if I was behaving well. I know that no one is supposed to be treated that way, but I also know that he would never leave me in peace if I were to be free. 

And most importantly, I just couldn’t take the risk. He knows about everyone. Me being free will just mean the restarting of our old feud and that would put everyone I love at risk. I caAH!

I put my one hand on my stomach, the other on my back, my face twisting in pain. 

« Are you okay? What is it? Stomach pain? He asked, I could hear his anxiousness in his voice. 

I nodded miserably. 

« Why? Did I injure you? Was it the fall? » 

I glanced up to see him looking worriedly down at my hand that, I just realized had some red on it, coming from a light wound. 

That probably happened during my fall down the slope, I thought absentmindedly.

I shook my head. He studied my face trying to understand what was wrong. 

It was my time to take a deep breath. For some seconds I was just opening and closing my mouth, no sound leaving it. 

Then I shook my head and just uttered « Period ». 

His face softened. He scooted a tiny bit closer. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, his voice a tiny bit strained.

I avoided his gaze, while still holding my aching stomach. 

I heard him exhale. 

I felt light fingers take hold of my chin and carefully turn my head to face him again. He narrowed his eyes, but this time not in a menacing way. More like the way my father would, when he would want me to be earnest with him about a shenanigan I had pulled.

I couldn’t stand his look, I averted my eyes but answered nonetheless. 

“Scared and someone made fun of me.” I mumbled. 

I saw his eyes narrow, menacingly this time, and immediately my breath hitched. 

Noting how I had tensed up, he softened his look again and told me not to worry. 

Slowly he stood up, dusted of his cloths and reached a hand down to me. 

I looked up at him, unsure. 

“Let’s go back, so I can treat your wounds and give you the appropriate care for the pain” he smiled.

I didn’t like when he smiled, it meant he was privy to something that I wasn’t and that was never good for me. 

I shallowed hard and shook my head. 

“Come on darling, I think even a Child could see you are in no state to be walking. I will carry you.” He declared.

My eyes widened. 

He must be kidding, he thinks I will let him carry me all the way back to that house I despise, when I am this feeble!?

I snarled at him, despising his plan. 

“I’d rather stay here” I snapped at him. 

“Very well foxy, I wish you a good time out here alone. Ah, just so that you know, night shall fall in around one hour and it will probably rain during the whole night. And this area is reputed to have wilds animals. They have especially been reintroducing wolf packs and foxes. Now wolf packs normally don’t eat humans, but of course, being bitten is pretty lethal. Anyways have fun, I am certain the foxes will accept you as one of theirs.” He declared, starting to walk off. 

Great, finally he is leaving. I followed him with my eyes as long as I could and then I settled down on my back. 

He wasn’t kidding, it was getting darker and darker. 

What was that? Ah, an owl. 

Did I just hear a howl? No, it must be him, he is still messing with me. 

I stayed rooted in my spot. I wouldn’t be that foolish. 

But I must admit, I am in a difficult position right now in case of the attack of a wild predator. As the sun was setting, I became even more sensitive ever noise around me. 

The sweet rustling I heard before, now took a dangerous hidden meaning. I was staring to get slightly alarmed, but I was decided to hold on. 

And then it happened. 

Everything went white for half a second and then: One loud divin crash. 

That’s it. 

I immediately curled up in fœtal position. 

I normally enjoy thunderstorms, finding them particularly beautiful. But it’s a whole other story when you are in the middle of a wild forest alone, in the soon to be darkness. 

I started shaking, closing my eyes and putting my hands over my ears. 

Out of nowhere I felt something graze my arm. I skrieched and brought my arm closer to myself, my eyes snapping open. 

I immediately recognized the golden eyes looking at me with a hint of amusement in them. 

“Are you ready to go home now, princess?” He asked with mirth coloring his tone. 

I turned my back on him and shook my head. 

I know it’s childish. 

“Very well.” 

At that exact moment came the loudest thunder I had ever heard in my life. I jerked, downright scared at that point. 

He came around me to face me again. 

“Are you sure?” His velvety voice queried again. I shook my head slowly. 

A slight smile appeared on his graceful features.

He offered me his two hands. 

I took them and stood up.

Then I looked at him, confused. 

What did he wanted me to do? He looked at me expectantly. After some time, I put it all together. 

“No.” I said, shaking my head. 

His smile broaden. 

“Yes” he simply responded. 

Another thunder rolled down. Unknowingly I took a step closer to him. I glanced up at him, my gaze pleading. He just grinned, seemingly delighted with himself. 

“If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to do it my way.”

God I despise him so much. 

I hung my head in defeat and raised my arms, miming grabby hands. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. 

I tried to keep as much distance between mine and his body as possible, but another gigantic thunder bolt had me finding solace by burying my face between his neck and shoulder.

I heard him laugh heartily, for the first time ever. I also think, I heard him mutter something along the line of you cute, but right now I didn’t have it in me to be embarrassed anymore. I just wanted to be taken care of for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s me again! Did you enjoy the story?  
> I would love to know your thoughts, because I am thinking about making this into a Serie if it gets enough appreciation. Like if 10 or 15 of you amazing people tell me you‘d be interested in even the smallest detail, to a second part or something like that, I would happily indulge you :)  
> So please let me know with your reviews, and of course constructive comments are always welcome as well.  
> Have a great day!  
> Justamultifandomdan


End file.
